Multiuser multiple input multiple output (MU-MIMO) is a type of wireless technology that is becoming increasingly popular. For example, multiple users may wirelessly connect to a network device using MU-MIMO technology, and this network device may then connect the users to other users and to various services and sources of content on any number of networks. At any given time, the network device may use one or more algorithms to select a subset of the users with whom to exchange packets. However, depending on the algorithm being executed, it is possible that some users will be starved for packets. This has a negative impact on the performance of the overall system.